


When the Hedgehog is away the Otter eats fish?

by miriel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #noshameficathon, 221B Ficlet, Crack, Doctor Who References, Gen, No Shame Ficathon, no otters or hedgehogs sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriel/pseuds/miriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is away and Sherlock is hungry. This was bound to happen sooner or later!<br/>Just pure happy sillyness because it is almost christmas! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Hedgehog is away the Otter eats fish?

Sherlock was certainly no expert on cooking, but sometimes, when he was in the mood for it (or to be more precise: when John was not conveniently in place to make dinner or order take-out), he could surprise even himself with his long-thought-deleted skills.

Today was one of those days. John had ventured out into the cold for some reason or other and showed no signs of returning for some time still, so it was either starvation or finding something to eat in the kitchen.

The meal turned out to be quite delicious, according to the detective. This could mean almost anything from actually nice to completely inedible to the rest of the world, according to his flatmate. Then again, considering that John thought jumpers were acceptable clothing to leave the house in, maybe he had a similar lack of refined taste when it came to food.

Said flatmate returned halfway through the dinner, carrying two bags of groceries. That might explain why there had been so little to choose from when making the meal. Oddly enough, John took one look at what Sherlock was eating, before giggling and making a completely unintelligible remark:

“And here I thought I was the Doctor”

Sherlock decided to just ignore him and return to his meal of fish fingers and custard in a bowl.

**Author's Note:**

> Silence must not fall when the end is reached!
> 
> Comments are Gold  
> The TARDIS is Blue  
> Kudos are love  
> I adore Doctor Who!
> 
> Or in other words, please comment if you liked it! :)


End file.
